This invention relates to a bracket for hanging objects; specifically brackets for use in conjunction with hanging musical instruments such as guitars or basses.
Stationing of musical instruments on the band stand when not in use represents a real problem to the musician. Band stands often provide relatively little floor space, especially for today's musician who must count among his equipment not only the musical instrument itself but various electrical parphernalia such as amplifiers, speakers, and the like. Little space is left to store the instrument itself, especially bulky, fragile instruments such as guitars, basses, and other stringed instruments with fretted necks. At the present time, floor stands are provided to station such instruments when not in use. Floor stands of course further reduce available floor space, and even the expensive, heavy duty models are prone to being tipped over with consequent damage to the instruments. Other disadvantages of floor stands are the storage space they require when not in use and the time and effort required for setting up and tearing down.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a device for stationing or securing objects in place when not in use. In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a stand for musical instruments which conserves floor space.
A further object is a bracket or stand which can be located in a convenient, unobstrusive position on a band stand.
A further object is to provide a low cost, easily mountable, stable device for securely and stationarily holding a fretted neck, stringed instrument in proximity to the musician during a performance. dr